Never To Let Go
by red.little.robin
Summary: Revised version of One Stare: Just a little fluff piece starring the robstar pairing. reviews greatly appriciated.


**This is a revised version of my one-shot, One Stare, I didn't like the title and I fixed it up a little too. I am working on another one which I am planning to put up pretty soon. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Teen Titans".  
**

**------------------  
Never To Let Go  
------------------------------**

It had been three days after Robin came back from his "quest". Everything was back to normal, just like any other day. Cyborg and Beast Boy put their game on pause and were fighting over what to have for breakfast, Raven was reading one of her books, Starfire was playing with silky, and Robin was desperately trying to tear his eyes away from the alien beauty but failing miserably.

He couldn't help but think how much he missed her when he went in search for the Great Master. _'Amazing'_ he thought to himself, _'I never knew someone could be so innocent and sweet." _He continued like that for a while, losing himself in her eyes that were staring right at him..._'Wait, she is staring and she's saying something…snap out of it,'_ the Boy Wonder suddenly snapped back to reality just as Starfire was beginning to get a tad bit worried, "ROBIN! Are you well! Do you need to consume the earthen remedy for illness known as chicken soup!"

Oh, he was in for it now, "Oh, ahem, sorry about that Star, I was just thinking…heh-heh," He answered her somewhat nervously. Three of the titans decided to let it go and continued with what they were doing. Cyborg and Beast Boy began pelting each other with tofu and meat, trying to decide which to have for breakfast. While Raven could be seen reading a new edition to her library: Jermias Gotthelf's 'The Black Spider'.

Starfire, however, still wasn't convinced that Robin was alright so she continued to eye him suspiciously. Robin, thinking that she had lost interest like the rest of his team mates looked back to the spot where Starfire stood and once again locked his gaze with Starfire's.

The Boy Wonder soon found himself drifting into his previously dreamy state but, realizing what he was doing, immediately snapped back from his reverie. He really had no desire to heighten the girl's suspicions and wanted to change the subject desperately because he knew that he was dangerously close to telling Starfire exactly what he had been thinking. So, in an attempt to change the subject he asked her the first thing that came to his mind, "Star, do you want to go up to the roof with me?"

'_Crud'_ he told himself in his mind, _'You have really done it now Boy Blunder, just be thankful that the rest of the titans didn't hear you.'_ He watched her as her expression changed from suspicion and concern to contentment, "Of course, I would love to accompany you to the rooftop on this splendid, sunny morning, friend Robin!"

Robin grinned as Starfire glided towards him and they both ascended to their rooftop destination.

"Do you think he'll tell her or do you think she'll tell him first?" Cyborg asked when the two disappeared from the living room, not even looking up from his huge platter filled with every kind of breakfast meat possible. "We'll just have to wait and see," Raven replied with the slightest shadow of a smile.

-------

Up on the roof, Starfire and Robin had taken up their usual spots on the edge of the T-shaped tower. The sound of the waves lapping against the rocks below drowned out the everyday noises of Jump City. Robin had never felt this content in a long while and he had to admit, he liked it a lot.

"Hey Star…?" he started as he stood up from his spot and looked down at the alien princess,

"Hmm?"

"Would you care to dance?" Robin continued as he held out his hand.

"But Robin," Starfire said looking quite confused, "There is no music…" Robin knew this of course, but he was determined to have this dance so he replied, "We'll improvise, and besides, we have the sounds of the waves to help."

With this said Starfire beamed and took hold of Robin's outstretched hand and stood. She positioned her hands on his shoulders and he placed his hands on her waist and they soon found themselves gliding to nothing more than the sound of the ocean beneath them.

Robin led her across the cement to the side of the roof that faced directly towards the sea. Once there, they slowly settled into a slow and steady back and forth motion, not even realizing that they had somehow pulled closer together all the while.

The two teens never wanted this moment to end. "Starfire…" Robin finally whispered, as if not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence that had settled upon the two, "I have been wanting to tell you something for a while now…"

"You know you can share whatever you wish with me Robin." She replied with a whisper that matched his. She looked directly into his mask and he realized that there was no turning back now

'_Well, it's now or never Rob, you can do it_' he thought. "Star I really don't know how to say this but… I have come to like you as more than a friend…"

"We are the 'best friends' yes?" Starfire asked with a little worry in her voice.

Robin chuckled softly, "Yeah, but I mean even more than that, Star I-" he paused for a moment wondering if he was really doing this, "I love you."

Robin stopped moving and shut his eyes as if waiting for impact, although he was still surprised she still had her arms wrapped around him. And for the second time that day, Robin watched as her expression changed, but this time it changed from worry and possibly sadness to excitement and love.

The two began inching their faces closer until their lips pulled together in an innocent and delicate kiss. She pulled away reluctantly and said, "I love you too Robin."

At that, he pulled her into a loving embrace, neither ever wanting to let go.

**TTT**

Reviews, as well as constructive criticism, are greatly appreciated!


End file.
